As Time Ticks Away
by Peace and Equality
Summary: A deadly spell is placed on Hermione during a fight with Death Eaters. She learns that slowly her life will fade away, painfully, unless a cure is found. The only problem: if she tells anyone her death will come quicker.
1. Chapter 1

As Time Ticks Away

Plot: A deadly spell is placed on Hermione during a fight with Death Eaters. She learns that slowly her life will fade away, painfully, unless a cure is found. The only problem: if she tells anyone her death will come quicker.

Note: The story begins in the summer before 6th year and some of the book is altered. It will probably focus more on Hermione's point of view but I will venture into Ron's and possibly Harry's as well. Hope everyone enjoys this new story! Please remember to review, your comments always mean so much to me.

xxx

It was a beautiful summer day. Hermione was spending the day with her boyfriend, Ron, and her best friends, Harry and Ginny, outside of the Burrow. The boys had been riding around on their brooms while she and Ginny decided to lay around on the ground talking and reading. Everything had been so perfect as of late. Voldemort had been on the down low, her relationship had been going well, and she was spending the summer with the Weasley's at the Burrow.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a kiss on the cheek. Ron appeared next to her with a smile on his face. She reached over as he sat down next to her and grabbed a hold of his hand. Harry had also sat down and put his arm around Ginny.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Ron grinned squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

"I don't think it could be any better," Hermione responded with a smile.

As the group continued talking Fred and George appeared with brooms in hand. "Who's up for a small game of Quidditch?" Fred asked.

Ron looked over at Hermione as if asking permission. She simply smiled at him and the others and said, "You all go, I'll stay here."

"You sure Hermione?" George asked. "There are only 5 of us and we could use a sixth person to make the teams even."

"I'm positive. I'm not very good. Besides, I would much rather watch from the ground." Ron bent down and gave Hermione another kiss on the cheek, grabbed his broom, and headed towards the sky with everyone else.

Hermione lay back down on the ground and looked towards the Weasley's and Harry. None of them seemed to have a care in the world. They were just teenagers living normal lives. For once in her wizarding life, she felt the same. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. The wind was blowing a nice cool breeze and laughs could be heard coming from above. Once more she thought how perfect everything had been.

This feeling didn't last very long as a loud pop disrupted Hermione's thoughts. She quickly sat up looking around for the source of the noise. When she didn't see anything she assumed that it was from Fred or George pulling a prank. She decided to lay back down.

Once she was settled she closed her eyes again, however, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. So once more Hermione sat up and grabbed her wand. She stood up and surveyed her surroundings. The moment she turned around, Hermione felt a pain on her back causing her to fall to the ground loosening her wand from her hand; a small squeal escaping her lips. The squeal was loud enough to catch the attention of Ron.

Immediately, he swooped down to Hermione's side, followed by Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny. All of their wands were pointed at the figure that had attacked their friend. The Death Eater's mask covered his eyes but his lips were in the shape of a smile.

After Ron had helped Hermione to her feet he pointed his wand at the Death Eater and shouted "Stupefy!" The spell, however, was deflected but not by the figure before them. As if triggered by Ron's curse, a few more Death Eaters appeared before the six teens and they outnumbered the group of students.

Soon spells and curses were flying everywhere. Hermione was looking everywhere for her wand. She couldn't remember where she had dropped it. Spells whizzed right passed her head and body. Soon she found her wand nearly 20 feet away. Quickly, she looked around to make sure it was safe for her to run to it. When she saw a Death Eater fall to the ground she sprinted forward.

Just as she was about to reach for it a Death Eater appeared in front of her with a smile on his face. He lifted the mask on his face to reveal Lucius Malfoy, the smuggest of the Death Eaters.

"Ah if it isn't the mudblood," he grinned. "I know just what to do with you." Lucius raised his wand towards Hermione. Upon seeing him raise his wand she began running in the opposite direction. She hadn't made it too far before she heard him utter some words which to her were unrecognizable.

"RON!" She shouted hoping he could protect her from the curse that Malfoy had said. She was almost certain it was the killing curse. She watched as her boyfriend turned around before being stricken with pain. She flew a few feet before reaching the ground.

She felt pain. To Hermione this was a good sign: it meant she wasn't dead. But why hadn't he killed her? As this thought crossed her mind Ron showed up at her side.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked.

She sat up a little and responded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Ron looked around and saw that his parents, along with some members of the Order, had shown up and were now battling with Death Eaters. It was easy to see that many of the Death Eaters had fled the scene and more began to do so. Once all of Voldemort's followers had disappeared everyone convened around Ron and Hermione.

"That was unusual," Arthur Weasley stated. "Is anyone hurt?" Everyone shook their heads in response. "How about you Hermione? I saw Malfoy appear in front of you."

"I'm okay," she answered.

"Good then. Let's get inside and send an owl to Dumbledore." Everyone agreed and began filing into the Burrow, except for Ron and Hermione.

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?" Ron asked with an even more serious tone.

Hermione gave me a comforting smile. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm okay, really. I'd tell you if I wasn't."

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips and headed inside with the rest. Hermione wasn't lying, she did physically feel okay. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.


	2. Chapter 2

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Two

xxx

_Hermione was running away when she heard Lucius Malfoy utter something under his breath. Seconds upon hearing Malfoy speak a sharp pain pierced her back, causing her to fly into the air and plummet to the ground, her arm breaking her fall._

Hermione sat up quickly. She was panting heavily and was covered in sweat. It was only a dream or more so a look back at what happened a week ago; but it felt so real. She wasn't sure why she was reliving this memory every night for the past 3 weeks. It wasn't anything significant, just a curse that had hit her; it certainly wasn't the first or last.

She looked over at Ginny who was still asleep, undisturbed by her sudden movements. Hermione got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom as quietly as she could. She closed the bathroom door and turned on the light. When she looked in the mirror she was surprised at what she saw: her arm was covered in blood. It was the arm that she landed on in her dream. It had hurt when she woke up but she just assumed she was laying on it wrong.

Hermione turned on the faucet and put her arm under the running water. When her arm was clean she bandaged it up. She tried to rationalize why this happened. It couldn't be the dream that caused this, could it? "_Don't be silly, it's only a dream" _she thought to herself. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it.

On the way back to her room something struck her. She fell to the ground as pain rushed through the course of her body. Tears poured out the sides of her brown eyes. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain stopped. Hermione took a minute to regain her composure. Although no one else was around, she still wanted to present herself normally. But nothing had been normal since the attack.

The random bursts of pain had been coming and going since Lucius' curse. At first they lasted a split second and came about once every other day. This she ignored assuming it was nothing, but as time went on these aches lasted longer and began to become more painful as well as closer together. She was beginning to realize that Malfoy may have put a curse on her.

Hermione hadn't told Ron, Harry, or anyone else about what had been going on. She assumed that it was all in her head and insignificant. She didn't want them to worry over nothing. They were all having such a great summer for the first time in 5 years, why ruin it now?

Instead of heading back to bed Hermione went downstairs. She knew she wasn't going to sleep so why bother? She reached for a book full of spells, wanting to get to the bottom of what Malfoy had done. But as she was reading she realized that she had read this book multiple times. None of it seemed to have the same effects that this spell had on her.

She looked around at the other books that the Weasley's had. It seemed as if Hermione had read them all. When she pulled a book out that she thought might help her something behind it fell. As she reached to grab what fell a voice came from behind her.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked.

"What are you doing up Ron?" Hermione responded.

Ron tilted his head in confusion. "I could say the same thing to you." He walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off."

Hermione nodded not knowing what to say. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to worry him either. When he didn't respond to her nod she realized that it was still dark. "Yes I am Ron, don't worry."

Ron flipped his wand and a candle lit up nearby. "I can't help but worry about you. You mean a lot to me." Ron let a smile escape his face.

"You mean a lot to me too," Hermione returned the smile. She kissed him tenderly for several moments.

After separating and gaining some breath back Ron asked, "So why are you up?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond so she spoke vaguely, "I couldn't sleep, bad dreams."

"I'm sorry. I wish I was there to take them away and hold you all night." Once again Ron smiled shyly, he began to blush. He had never been this sweet with a girl before and Hermione took notice. She couldn't get over how cute he was being. She never felt so lucky to have such a great guy.

"You're sweet," she said. "After seeing you I know I'll sleep better." She kissed his cheek and continued. "But you need some sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't," Ron replied. "I thought I smelled food." Hermione laughed on the inside; same old Ron. "But if you need me please wake me up."

"I promise I will." Once more they kissed goodnight before Ron headed upstairs.

After watching him walk away, Hermione turned back towards the books. She reached back and pulled out the book that fell. The title was unfamiliar to her; for once it was a book she hadn't read.

The title read _The Forgotten Spells_.

xxx

A/N: Thank you for your reviews guys! Please review again, they mean so much to me!


	3. Chapter 3

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Three

xxx

She had spent all night reading the book. She had never even heard of it before and was unsure of whether or not the Weasley's knew they owned such a book. Unfortunately, Hermione hadn't found the particular spell yet, but she was only halfway through the book when the sun began to rise. She closed the book and headed quietly up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny and slid into her bed.

Her mind kept racing, wanting to read more, but she knew that everyone would be up soon. Mrs. Weasley was an early riser and once she was up she started cooking. The smell of the food was the alarm clock for the whole Burrow.

It wasn't long until Hermione was at the breakfast table with everyone else. Mrs. Weasley had just sat down signaling the start of the meal. Hermione found that her appetite was nonexistent but she pushed her food around the plate to make it appear as if she was eating.

"What are everyone's plans for today?" Mrs. Weasley asked overenthusiastically. Everyone look around at each other, wondering who was going to answer first. "I was thinking we go and get your school books," Mrs. Weasley responded when no one answered fast enough.

"That's a great idea mom," Fred responded.

"Bloody brilliant. We'd be lost without you," George chimed in sarcastically. Molly laughed it off, it was just her sons being who they were and she wouldn't have it any other way. There was no further discussion on the subject, it was already settled.

After breakfast, everyone prepared to make the trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione couldn't keep her mind off the book hidden under her pillow. All she wanted to do was read further into it, she had found some pretty interesting, yet deadly, spells. Still, she carried on as if it was a normal day and she wasn't hiding anything. As far as she was concerned, she had nothing to tell as of yet so why worry anyone?

Once she and everyone else were dressed they headed to the fireplace and traveled to their destination. After dusting themselves off, Mrs. Weasley handed each of them their lists, minus Fred and George of course, and told them to find their books and meet back within the hour.

"We should go look around together since we have the same classes," Ron said to Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded but Hermione had another idea.

"I'm actually in a few different ones. I'm going to go find those books and meet up with you after. Is that alright?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry responded. "We'll pick up extras for you. Just meet up with us when you're done."

With that Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and shot around the corner of the bookstore; she was a girl on a mission. She knew the bookstore like the back of her hand. She headed towards the dark arts section and looked for the book that she had recently found at the Burrow. Hermione pulled out a book that looked similar and read the title. After realizing it wasn't the same book she began to put it back, but something caught her attention.

Hidden behind this book the book Hermione had been looking for. "Why is this behind here?" She thought to herself as she picked it up carefully and opened to the page she left off on. While skimming the next few pages, Hermione began to feel twinges of pain shooting throughout her body. Ignoring them, she continued to read. That's when she saw a heading that took her mind off of the pain that began to steadily grow, "An Alternative to the Killing Curse: Make the Enemy Suffer."

Thoughts flooded Hermione's mind, her imagination went wild. Directly under the title were two more words, "Eternus Nex." She knew what these words meant. In Latin they translated into "everlasting death," but those words didn't describe any of what she was feeling. She decided not to judge too hastily, she had yet to read the description.

_While death is already everlasting and irreversible, the curse "Eternus Nex" elongates the period in which death occurs. While the curses' effects are similar to the Cruciatus Curse, there are several differences. Unlike the Cruciatus Curse, this curse does not need to be reapplied. Instead of an unbearable twinge, pain will slowly seep through the victim's body, steadily increasing over longer periods of time. The pain will eventually take control over the body, causing the victim's body and soul to break down, leading to the demise of said victim._

Hermione was stunned. The effects of the spell mirrored what she had been going through. Immediately, her instincts told her to run to Ron and Harry and tell them what was going on, but something drew her back to the book and she continued to read.

_This curse not only tortures physically but mentally as well. The person affected has only so long to live. If they choose to mention their experiences to someone else then their life expectancy drops even further, in addition to the pain becoming more unbearable. There is still no cure for the everlasting death curse, making this is the truest form of torture of all. _

The book fell to the floor but Hermione didn't notice; the weight from her hands was now gone but the weight on her shoulders became extensive. She was now alone. No matter how much she wanted to seek help she couldn't. Her battle had only begun.

_xxx_

A/N: Sorry this update took forever y'all. I got a new job and it is consuming my life. But I promise I am still working on this story! Please review and I hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Four

_xxx_

"Hermione, are you alright? You've been in there for nearly an hour." Ron spoke from outside of the bathroom, ear held up to the door.

Inside, Hermione lay on the ground with her jaw clenched shut, gripping at her stomach as pain ran feverishly through her body. It had been almost a week since she read the words that changed her life. Afraid of the consequences, Hermione kept all of this a secret from her friends and boyfriend. She wanted as much time as possible to find a cure or, if a cure couldn't be found, more time to spend with her loved ones.

Once the pain began to subside she answered her worried boyfriend. "I'm sorry Ron! I just haven't been feeling well, don't worry. I'll be right out."

"You had me worried," Ron whispered. He didn't want his brothers to hear him, fearing they would mock him.

Hermione pushed herself off the ground and looked in the mirror. She fixed her hair and splashed some water on her face. With one final glance she opened the door and kissed Ron. "You're sweet," she told him. "But you have nothing to worry about." She knew it was a lie, but it was a lie that had to be told. Ron reached for Hermione's hand and led her down the stairs to the living room where everyone was sitting and talking.

The conversation focused on school which began in two days. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were venturing on to their sixth year at Hogwarts while Ginny was beginning her fifth. Fred and George of course had opted out of Hogwarts and were seeking space to open up a store in Diagon Alley. Hermione tried to be active in the conversation but her body grew tired and soon she found her eyes becoming heavy. She leaned her head against Ron's shoulder and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Ron took notice of Hermione lying silently on his shoulder. He looked at his beautiful girlfriend and couldn't help but think of how perfect she was to him, even when she was sleeping. However, he had begun to notice some discrepancies in her habits. She had become very jittery and anxious. Every so often she would look longingly out of a window or drift off into space. Normally, she would be the only one paying attention, but now she couldn't repeat much of what had just been said. She hadn't been eating either. She merely played with the food on her plate, rarely bringing anything to her mouth.

Most importantly, he noticed how tired she was. Dark circles formed under her eyes; a sign that she wasn't getting much sleep. In addition to that, she would run off to be alone more often, even if it was in the middle of a conversation. When she finally emerged again she looked exhausted and weak as if she had been in a massive fight.

He had no idea why Hermione was going through these changes. He hadn't even thought much of it at first, but now she would fall asleep in the middle of the day. The time she would spend hovering over a book was now spent with her eyes shut and her head hovering over a pillow. She had told him not to worry, but Ron couldn't help it, the signs were all there that something was wrong.

xxx

_She was running away from the Death Eaters that had just appeared before her. She didn't dare look over her shoulder, fearing that if she did she would lose momentum and be caught. Without notice spells and curses began whizzing by her head, missing by mere inches. Hermione was running faster than she ever had in her whole life. _

_Suddenly a door materialized in front of her. Without hesitation, she opened the door and slammed it shut. She was panting heavily from running so fast. When she turned away from the door she was met with a familiar face. Ron's eyes were looking deep into hers, a smile escaped his lips. She ran over to hug him, but on contact he began to disappear._

"_Ron, what's happening?" She asked fearfully._

_His eyes turned from happy to sad as he said, "You're acting different Hermione. I can't take it anymore."_

_Tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Please Ron," she pleaded, "I can't help it. You have to trust me. I'm still me. I'm dying Ron and I don't want you to see me in pain."_

_Upon the end of her sentence, Hermione began to cough uncontrollably. As a reaction, she placed her hand over her mouth. When she pulled it away she noticed that it was covered with blood. _

_She looked up fearfully at Ron, seeking help. But instead she found that he was nowhere in sight as she continued to cough._

Hermione awoke in a coughing fit. She looked around to find that she was in the bedroom which she had been sharing with Ginny. It wasn't the place she had falling asleep, that's all that she remembered before falling asleep.

When she looked down, she noticed that her hand was covered in blood, just like in her dream. Hermione began to experience the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Her heart sank. The curse was progressing. She had to find a cure and soon, but she had no idea where else to look. There had been no reported survivors and no cases of the curse being used within the past 50 years. The person who lived the longest from the curse lived 7 months in pain and misery, wishing his life would end. She didn't want that to become her. She was determined to find the cure and had realized where she had to start, who it came from: Lucius Malfoy.

xxx

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to give you all a major thank you for the reviews I've been getting. They are all so awesome and make me want to write even more for you, no matter how tired I am. So as promised here is another chapter. Please continue to review. Your words mean a lot to me, as do all of your opinions and support.


	5. Chapter 5

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Five

_xxx_

"Harry, have you noticed anything different about Hermione?" Ron asked his best friend.

Almost immediately Harry gave a nod and said, "I have but I thought it was just me. She's really worrying me. She's never acted so…" Harry paused, searching for the perfect word. "Distant." He finally responded. He didn't need to explain, Ron knew exactly what he meant.

"She's always loved reading books and taking part in our conversations, even if it was to prove somebody else wrong." Ron sighed. "Maybe this is too soon to say, but I miss the old Hermione. She's almost like a completely different person. I don't know how I feel about her right now."

It took a short while for Harry to respond; he didn't want to say anything bad about Hermione, she was still his best friend. But she was acting differently, almost as if she was hiding something from them. If that was the case then why would she hide it? He was always honest with her and he expected the same in return. Reluctantly he nodded and responded, "It's true."

xxx

On the other side of the door stood a tearful Hermione, who had heard every word that had been said. She slowly backed away from the door, ran down the stairs, and headed out the front door, no one seeing her leave the Burrow.

She couldn't get the words that Ron had said out of her head. It pained her greatly to even think he felt those hurtful things about her, and Harry having agreed only added to the pain. She didn't know where she was going but she certainly wasn't ready to tell Ron that she overheard his conversation.

xxx

"I can't say that though because I do know how I feel. I still like her," Ron said. "Sure she's different but she's still my Hermione. Nothing will change the way I feel about her. I might miss the old Hermione but that won't stop me from trying to understand the new one. She's going through changes, everyone does. And if she needs help she has to know I'm there for her, right? She has to know she can always come to me and tell me anything."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure she knows that. But maybe you should remind her. I'm sure she would appreciate it. And it might even win you some bonus points."

Ron didn't respond; he didn't need to. Harry made a very good point. Instead of talking, Ron nodded and headed out to find Hermione to let her know how he really felt.

xxx

She had only been walking for 15 minutes, but Hermione was beginning to become weary. Turning back wasn't an option for her; she wasn't sure how she would react to Ron, so she laid down on the ground. The sky was cloudy. Rain was going to come down at any moment but she didn't care. Maybe it would wash away her pain. She felt as if she had been betrayed by the two people who meant more to her than anything.

Without warning Hermione began to cringe in pain. She had almost forgotten everything else that was going on in her life, she was grateful for that. Yet, it came back with a vengeance. She clenched her hands into fists, hoping that would help dissolve some of the hurt she was feeling.

In the distance there was a loud _pop_. Hermione knew that sound all too well; she was no longer alone. She flipped over onto her stomach, pain encompassing her whole body with every movement. As she looked out in the distance she saw only a few trees moving with the breeze. But she knew she wasn't alone so she stood up and turned around. There, she was met with a familiar, unfriendly face. Lucius Malfoy had his wand pointed at her, his grin larger than she had ever seen before.

Hermione didn't mind that death could come so easily to her at that moment. What she wanted more than anything was answers. She needed to find a cure for the curse that plagued her. She had been imagining ways to find the eldest Malfoy and here he stood 10 feet away from her.

"How are you feeling Mudblood?" He taunted, the smile on his face becoming maniacal.

Rage engulfed Hermione and she lunged after him, ready to smack him as hard as she could. But Malfoy's wand reacted faster as the Cruciatus Curse took control of her body, causing her to fall to the ground crying in pain.

"I imagine this is what your life has consisted of the past few weeks. My only regret is that I was there to witness your pain," Lucius snarled as he released the fallen girl from the curse.

"What did you do to me," Hermione whimpered between breaths. The Cruciatus Curse may have been lifted but the other curse that haunted her had begun again immediately after, causing more pain to encompass not only her body but her mind as well.

"I did to you what you deserve you filth!" Lucius shouted. "Not only are you a mudblood but you protect that Potter boy. You're merely a test. I think my next victim will be that Weasley boy."

Without hesitation, Hermione reached down and pulled out her wand and shot a spell at the blonde man. She watched as his body flew several feet, falling with a loud thud, pain still lingering in her body. Ignoring it, Hermione stood up and walked over to the fallen wizard. Her wand remained firmly pointed towards her victim, anticipating anything and everything.

"What did you do to me?" She asked again as she got closer.

Once more a malicious grin appeared on Lucius Malfoy's face. "I thought you were supposed to be the 'smartest witch of your age.' This just goes to show that no mudblood can be."

"Where did you find out about it?" Hermione asked, unfazed by the previous statement.

"The Dark Lord knows some very powerful magic. If you weren't pure filth I'm sure he would have loved to teach you some of it, but instead we decided to test it on you. He'll be very pleased to know that it's working splendidly."

The teenage girl was growing impatient and angrier. "Who says you'll make it back to him?" Just then Hermione was sent flying back 10 yards. Malfoy quickly returned to his feet and headed towards the younger witch.

"Because I know how the curse works." With that, the older man disappeared, leaving Hermione on the ground writhing in pain with no one around to hear her screams.

xxx

A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoy this installment! As always thank you for your reviews and please continue to leave your thoughts, they're always interesting to read and thoroughly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Six

xxx

"Harry, have you seen Hermione? I've searched the whole house and can't find her anywhere." Ron had been searching for nearly an hour and he had yet to find his girlfriend. It wasn't like her to disappear when she was at the Burrow. Normally, she would be found reading in the room she shared with Ginny, but now she was nowhere to be found.

"I can't say that I have. I saw her this morning at breakfast but that was it. Have you checked outside?" Harry questioned his red-headed best friend.

"I did mate." Ron looked worried. "You don't think she overheard our conversation, do you?" The thought had crossed his mind but he thought that he was over exaggerating. He had put a silencing charm on the door, or so he had thought.

Harry looked perplexed. "I thought you said you cast a spell so she couldn't," Harry responded as if he had read Ron's mind.

"I don't know if you've noticed this mate," Ron started, "but I'm not the best when it comes to casting spells. That's Hermione's department." His face dropped. "What if she did hear us talking? What if she ran out? What if she's hurt?"

Harry tried to calm his best friend down, but he had made a good point. Spells were never Ron's forte. It wasn't that he doubted the red head's abilities, he just wasn't the most skilled and it was very likely he mispronounced something. "Let's go outside and look for her. Maybe she didn't go very far."

Still looking defeated, Ron nodded his head and ran out through the front door with Harry on his tail. "Should we split up?" The redhead asked. Just then, they heard a cry off in the distance. The two boys looked at each other gravely, fear crossing their faces, and reached for their wands. "Which way did it come from?"

As if in response, another cry was heard. Harry took off first, knowing Ron would follow him without any words. Thoughts kept crossing through both their minds. The scream was obviously a female's and it sounded like she was in pain. Both boys knew who it was deep down, but refused to believe it until there was physical proof.

Ron started to pass Harry, his longer legs making him faster. It wasn't much longer until the duo stopped running. They hadn't heard a sound for a few minutes and weren't sure if they were still going in the right direction.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, hoping that someone would respond. But time passed and there was no sign of life. "What do we Harry?" The red head's voice was a cry for help, not only for him but for whoever it was out there. "I know it was her. We have to find her, she sounded hurt."

"I know Ron, I just don't know what to do." Harry was beginning to lose hope. They had been running for 5 minutes and could no longer see the Burrow. The grass was too high to even see something or someone, it was possible that they had already passed her. Just then, another cry was heard, only this time it was weaker. The sound came from somewhere behind the boys. Immediately, they turned around and separated, trying to pinpoint the source.

Harry was the one to find her. Hermione's eyes were half closed. She was crying and whimpering. Her fists were clenched, her back was arched, and her face was wet as well as dirty. She didn't seem to notice that Harry was kneeling next to her.

"Ron! Over here!" He shouted. "Hermione can you hear me?" Harry asked placing a hand over her tightly closed fist. Ron rushed over and immediately grabbed a hold of Hermione's other hand.

"Hermione, we're here. Please be okay." Ron couldn't hold in his emotions. His girlfriend was suffering in front of him, from what he didn't know, and he didn't know what to do to comfort or help her. He lifted her head into his lap and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked beautiful to him, even at the worst of times. Gently, Ron kissed Hermione's forehead. It was then that he realized that she was burning up. "Harry, feel her forehead."

Harry did as his best friend asked. He felt the heat radiating off of the fallen girls face. "We have to get her to your parents or at least to the Burrow. Who knows how long she has been out here or what's wrong with her. She needs help."

Hermione's crying had suddenly stopped. She took a deep breath in but struggled to release it. She then started to gasp, seemingly running out of air. Her body began to shake and thrash about. Ron immediately sat her up, hoping that it would be some sort of relief. Thankfully, it proved useful as the young girl started to relax for the first time since the two boys had reached her.

Her eyes were still half open, that hadn't changed. But this time she seemed to recognize the familiar faces that surrounded her. "Ron, Harry," she whispered weakly, "I thought you both hated me." She reached her cold hand to Ron's. He couldn't help but realize how cold her hand was but how warm her forehead was.

"What happened to you? Why are you out here?" Harry asked first.

Hermione's eyes were growing heavy and drifting close as she responded feebly, "Ron doesn't want to be with me anymore. I was giving him what he wants."

"No Hermione, that's not what I want!" Ron cried. "I love you Hermione. I don't know what you heard but it was misinterpreted."

That was the last that Hermione heard before she drifted off into a comforting darkness.

xxx

A/N: Wow, I just want to say thank you to everyone who added this story and/or me to alerts/favorites/etc. I am in utter shock and completely gratuitous. I appreciate you all so much. And as always thank you for the reviews. Please continue to leave your thoughts and opinions! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Seven

xxx

"Hermione wake up!" Ron shouted after watching his girlfriends eyes drift close. He had just said something to her that meant everything, and yet she had passed out right in front of him. She hadn't even acknowledged that she heard him. Ron wanted her to know his true feelings, but more importantly wanted her to get better. He picked her up in his arms and turned to Harry. "Let's get her back to the Burrow," he said sternly.

Harry immediately followed his best friend, who had already taken off at full speed. The dash to the front door took forever, even longer than it took to get out there it seemed. But by the time they reached the door both boys were huffing and puffing, all their energy zapped from them.

Ron slowed down and let Harry run in front of him to open the door. Mrs. Weasley had been walking down the stairs as the two boys raced in. She looked at her son and the girl in his arms and knew that something was horribly wrong.

"Living room, quickly," she said as she ushered the two boys into the adjacent room.

Cautiously, Ron laid Hermione on the couch and took a step back for his mom to help. Molly Weasley had grabbed a damp cloth before following the two boys into the room. After feeling the young girl's forehead and placing the cloth there, her hands grabbed a hold of Hermione's hands, a curious look crossing her face.

"You must tell me everything," Mrs. Weasley stated bluntly, releasing the young girl's hands.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Neither of them had a clue what to say; they themselves had no idea what actually happened. Ron was the one who decided to speak up. "We're not sure. She had been missing for a while and we went out looking for her. When we found her she was like this." His mother glared at him as if he was withholding valuable information. Without missing a beat Ron quickly said, "Honest! Mom, why would I lie to you about this?" Silently behind him, Harry nodded to support Ron's statement.

"Alright," the elder Weasley woman said as if in a whisper. "You three just enjoy getting in to so much trouble." She giggled quietly. "Hermione's burning up, but I'm sure you two are aware of that. She could just have the flu but something tells me that it's more than that. We'll have to watch her. I'll let your father know and hopefully he can bring home some ingredients for a potion." Molly stood up and started headed for the kitchen to send an owl. "Watch her carefully. If there is any change in her condition let me know immediately." After those final words she continued her journey into the kitchen.

Ron pulled up a chair so he could sit closer to Hermione. He reached for her hand once more, and once more he was met with a burst of cold. Harry sat on a chair that was located across the room. He didn't want to go anywhere in case she woke up.

"You don't think she was attacked, do you Ron?" Harry asked.

Both of them had been thinking it. The Burrow did have some good defenses up, but neither of the boys knew just how far they extended. It was possible that Hermione had gone too far out. It was possible for someone to apparate to the area outside of the barriers, never knowing the Burrow wasn't too far away.

"I hope not mate," Ron responded. "We won't know for sure until she wakes up." He paused for a moment, a thought crossing his mind. "Mom seems to be relatively calm about all of this. Normally she would be in here doing everything possible to help, but she's not even staying in the same room."

Harry began to consider his best friend's words. He made a really good point; Mrs. Weasley was acting rather out of the ordinary. "Now that you mention it I do notice," Harry agreed. "I think she knows what's wrong with her. "

Ron nodded. "Yeah, and that's what worries me the most."

xx

_She had no idea where she was, she was merely surrounded by high grass. The sky was dark and the stars were out all while a smell began to fill the air. Hermione realized that smoke began to rise into the night's sky, covering the stars that had been providing her light. Instead, a new light emerged in the distance, catching her attention. She immediately started sprinting forward._

_It wasn't long before she realized that she was heading towards a massive fire. Once she was aware what was ahead of her, Hermione turned around and started sprinting in the opposite direction. Before she could run 20 feet a large flame appeared before her as well as on both sides. She was trapped. Smoke began to fill her lungs, causing her to cough uncontrollably. It wasn't long before her hands were covered in blood._

xx

Hermione shot up onto her feet. Her hands were soaked in her blood, just as they had been in her dream. The only difference was that she wasn't in a field surrounded by fire. Instead, she was in the Weasley's living room with Harry and Ron. Both boys had watched her jump out of her deep sleep and watched the scene unfold.

"Mom!" Ron shouted after noticing the blood on his girlfriend's hands. He ran back over to her, having moved an hour or so after they first brought her in. "Hermione what's going on?" He asked.

Regretfully, she shook her head. She knew exactly what was going on but wasn't prepared to tell him. She wanted to find a cure before telling Ron and Harry what was happening to her. "I don't know," was all she managed to whisper as she began to cough up more blood.

Mrs. Weasley ran into the living room from the kitchen, followed closely by her husband, Arthur. Upon noticing the blood, Molly urged her husband to get some towels to clean Hermione up. She walked over to the young girl and had her sit down. The elder woman conjured up a bucket to allow Hermione to cough up the blood into. After it finally stopped coming up she gave the girl some water.

"Feeling any better dearie?" She asked worriedly. Hermione simply nodded, still not knowing what she was going to say.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke up. "What happened out there?" He asked, referring to the fields away from the Burrow.

She took a moment to decide whether or not she would lie about overhearing their conversation. But instead she answered truthfully. "I heard you and Ron talking in your room," she started. "I was really upset and needed to go for a walk. I guess I'd walked too far. Lucius Malfoy appeared and," she paused, knowing she had to edit this part a bit, "he ambushed me. I'm not sure what he did. But I was there until you guys found me."

"And thank goodness they did," Arthur Weasley said with a small smile. "None of you can ever wander that far again," he warned with a now serious face. "We do have some very powerful protections up but they can only extend so far. So please be very careful." The trio nodded. "Right then, we'll send an owl to Dumbledore to let him know the situation as well as the rest of the Order so they know that the Death Eaters are circulating." With that Molly and Arthur headed into the kitchen, leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione alone in the living room.

Hermione laid back down on the couch, the loss of blood beginning to catch up to her as her head began to spin and her vision became blurry. "I'm sorry," she sighed as her head hit the pillow.

"Don't be," Ron responded, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"I could have gotten you two hurt. What if Malfoy was still there when you came out? He could have killed you."

"And he could have killed you too Hermione," Harry jumped in. "We're lucky he didn't. Besides, it wouldn't be another school year if we didn't risk our lives."

All three of them laughed a little. The boys decided it was time for Hermione to get some rest. After a few minutes they decided to give her some time on her own. As they were walking out Hermione whispered, "I love you too Ron."

Ron smiled as he headed up the stairs. She was always the best listener.

xxxx

A/N: So ends another chapter. Please review because you're all awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Eight

xxx

"There's nothing we can do Arthur," Molly Weasley said to her husband in a hushed tone.

Hesitantly he replied, "We're not even sure if that is the cause Molly. We must ask her."

"You know as well as I do that we cannot do that."

"Can't ask who what?" Ron and Harry stepped in, having heard the tail end of Ron's parent's conversation, and Ron deciding to make their presence known. The moment the adults noticed the boys their conversation immediately stopped. The four sat around staring at each other for a moment before Ron decided to press his parents further.

"You're talking about Hermione, right?"

Molly looked over to her husband, her eyes asking for help. Without hesitation Arthur responded, "Boys it's nothing to worry about." He looked back over to his wife. She gave a curt nod and he added, "It's ministry business which I unfortunately can't discuss with you. It has nothing to do with Hermione."

Ron looked over to Harry. Neither of them believed what they were being told. It wasn't like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to blatantly lie to them. If there was something going on than they would be told in the easiest way possible. This, however, wasn't the case this time. They were acting differently.

"We're going to check on Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed her husband's hand and started towards the door. "Why don't you two grab something to eat, it's been a long day." With that the married couple exited the room.

Ron and Harry were left alone to their thoughts. Both of them grabbed some food and sat down at the table. Neither of them spoke while they ate, but both of their minds were racing at the conversation that they had overheard. After a few moments Ron decided to speak up.

"They know what's wrong with her. They have to," he spoke angrily. "Why won't they tell us?"

Harry took a moment to think before speaking. He had a feeling as to why they wouldn't tell them but didn't want to scare Ron. "Maybe because it's really bad and they don't want us to worry."

Ron's face dropped. "If it was really bad," he started, "they'd have to tell us! We have every right to know! More of a right than they do." He hesitated, the worry on his face shining through. "Now what? If my parents aren't on our side what do we do?"

"We ask Hermione."

xx

Hermione was lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had been questioning her about what happened after she left the Burrow. She didn't lie to them but she had a feeling they knew what she was going through with the array of questions. She pretended to be falling asleep in hopes of them leaving her alone for a while. Luckily, it worked. Hermione wanted nothing more than to confide in the Weasley's, especially if they knew what was going on, but she wasn't ready to lose that extra time just yet.

It wasn't long after they walked out that Harry and Ron walked in. She didn't need to open her eyes, she knew how heavy Harry walked and how Ron scuffled. Anyone could hear them coming from a mile away if they knew what to listen for. She opened her eyes and sat back up, ignoring the pain she felt, worrying instead about what she was going to share with them.

Ron rushed to her side and kissed her forehead, her fever still very much there. "What really happened?" He asked with a concerned tone. "I didn't want to ask before, you needed some rest. And I knew you wouldn't tell us in front of my parents. There's more isn't there?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I told you. Malfoy attacked me and I don't know what he did." That wasn't a lie. She just didn't say when he attacked that caused all of this and she still wasn't fully aware of the curse that was placed on her. "Ron's parents don't seem to suspect anything other than the flu."

"No offense Hermione," Harry interrupted, "but we think that Ron's parents know what's wrong. Did they tell you what they know?"

"No they didn't. They just asked how I was feeling and how long I've been feeling like this. I really think they believe I just have the flu is all. Honestly, I think you're worrying too much about this," she lied. In reality, she believed there was much more worrying to be done.

Ron grabbed her hand. "I won't stop worrying until you're better," he blushed. "It can't be the flu though. The symptoms are too sudden. And it's kind of ironic that they started taking effect after your meeting with Malfoy. I'm not buying it."

At this point Hermione wanted to do nothing more than allude to Ron that the symptoms could all be found in a book under her bed. All she wanted to do was tell Ron and Harry and the rest of the Weasley's what was really going on. But she couldn't bring herself to do that, not yet. She wanted that time to find the cure. She was the smartest witch of her age after all. If anyone was going to find it, it was going to be her.

"We'll just have to keep looking for answers then," was all she managed to say before the fire place lit up.

After the green flames had subsided, a tall figure stepped out. Albus Dumbledore towered over the two boys who were standing in the room. He gave them a smile as he stepped out further into the living room and said, "Ah, just the three I was looking to speak to." He patted Harry and Ron on the shoulder and kneeled down to Hermione. He reached out his hand and placed it on her forehead as everyone else had already done that day. "Before we talk boys do you mind if I have a word with Miss. Granger alone?"

"Of course professor," Harry answered.

Ron and Harry began to leave the room when Dumbledore turned to them and spoke once more. "And don't try to listen in. I already have spells up," he winked.

Once they were gone he turned back to Hermione, his face much more solemn. "Before we began our conversation I want to make very clear what I expect. I'm going to ask a series of questions and I expect you to not give me any details of what you are going through. Be as vague as possible but be honest. Do you understand?"

Hermione was confused but she nodded and said, "Yes professor."

Dumbledore continued, "Good. When was your first encounter this summer with Lucius Malfoy?"

"A few weeks, maybe a few months," Hermione answered as vaguely and honestly as possible.

"Have you read any interesting books recently?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I have."

"Have you shared this book with anyone? If it is interesting than certainly you would want to share it."

Hermione fought back a tear. "I haven't shared it professor. I wish I could, it has some interesting details in it. A lot of things in it aren't in many other books that I've read." She hoped that this wasn't too detailed. But Dumbledore continued so she assumed it wasn't.

"How long ago did you read this book?"

She hadn't really been keeping time. She had become afraid of time. Still, Hermione was thinking of how long after the spell hit her that she read the book she found at the Burrow. "A few weeks," she finally responded.

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "I've heard this saying before. It goes: time heals all wounds. Would you say you agree with that?"

"No professor," Hermione responded.

"And why is that Miss. Granger?"

Hermione needn't think twice about why. She said the first thing that came to mind. "Time only makes way for death professor. That's just the way life is and always has been. Personally, time scares me." She was speaking metaphorically. This whole conversation was a giant metaphor. She understood now that Dumbledore knew exactly what was happening to her. This was one loophole she needed, a way to talk about it.

That's when a thought struck her. If there was a loophole for this, then there was a loophole to beat the curse. Hope never seemed so bright.

xx

A/N: WOW! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys really make me want to continue writing. You guys really are the best people out there! Please continue to leave your support and reviews. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Nine

xxx

"Professor, I have a question for you," Hermione said after a moment of silence. Her conversation with Dumbledore had gotten her thinking about ways to overcome this curse that plagued her life.

The headmaster nodded and said, "I am all ears. But remember the stipulations."

"Back in first year we learned about the Sorcerer's Stone and how it was used to cheat death by Voldemort. I was wondering if there were any other instances in which death has been cheated."

Albus Dumbledore let out a sad sigh. "Unfortunately," he began, "there have not, to my knowledge, been any similar occurrences where death has been cheated. But that is not to say it can't happen."

Hermione felt a little defeated. She had been hoping that he had something up his sleeve. Then again, even if he had known something, there was no guarantee that he would be able to tell her directly what it was. Now she felt as if she was back to square one, only this time someone knew what was happening and they too were helpless.

"How do I talk to Ron and Harry like this?" Hermione asked her headmaster. "How will they ever know how afraid of time one can be?"

"It's hard for some people to grasp the importance of time. Some people have longer than others, but they won't know that until it is too late. They laugh at those who share their fear, only to eventually succumb to time themselves. As for Potter and Weasley, I suspect they will have more questions than laughs. Do not be afraid to let them know that someone's greatest enemy is time." Dumbledore enjoyed talking in riddles and knew that this was as good a time as any to do so. Luckily, Hermione was the only one who ever understood them.

"And when they have questions?"

"Answers only come to those who seek them, not to those who wait for them. Nevertheless, remember there mustn't be any direct help or answers."

Sadly, Hermione knew that this last riddle had a number of different meanings. For one, she couldn't tell Ron and Harry what she was going through or what she was feeling. Second, she couldn't tell them where to start looking, that was like telling them what curse had struck her. The book she had read had stated this, which she had read the night after going to the bookstore.

"I believe it is time we bring in Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated. "I have no doubt that they are beyond worried." With a flick of his wand, the silencing spell that he had placed vanished. He then called them out to the living room. Within seconds they were there, as if they stood by the door waiting the whole time.

Panting, Ron asked, "What's wrong Professor?"

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore lied. "At least nothing that you can help with, mostly school things," he corrected himself. "Now as I was telling Miss. Granger, there isn't much time before the start of another school year. I trust you are all prepared." Harry and Ron nodded. "Good. It's going to be a tough one I predict. Anyways I must be off. There is so much left to do before everyone starts arriving."

Dumbledore turned back towards the fireplace and started walking over. Once he walked in he grabbed the floo powder. Before disappearing he looked over to Ron and Harry. "Time is slowly ticking away boys. Don't waste it." With that he whispered his destination and was gone with a burst of flames.

"Bloody hell, what was that about? 'Time is ticking away.' What do you think he means by that?" Ron asked his best friend and girlfriend.

Harry was the first one to respond. "I'm sure he just meant there's only a few days left of the summer and we should enjoy it."

Hermione looked at the two boys. She knew Dumbledore had just given her an opportunity to hint to them what was going on, she couldn't waste it. She decided to speak up. "I don't think that's what he meant exactly."

Ron and Harry turned towards Hermione, both with confused looks on their faces. They each pulled up a chair and sat in front of the brunette.

"So what did he mean then?" Ron whispered.

She took a deep breath, trying to figure out how she was going to word everything. "He came to talk to me about the incident and we got into talking about other things. The main thing we talked about was time."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why would you talk about time?"

Hermione hesitated. "We were…um…talking about fears and how time is one of my biggest."

Ron reached out his hand towards Hermione's. He squeezed it tight and didn't let go when he started talking. "Why are you afraid of it? I always thought failing was."

This was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. She was afraid of saying too much and she was afraid of the questions. Every time she said something there was another question and right now they were easy. But what happens when the easy questions get tougher. Once more, Hermione took a deep breath. "Cause time leads to death."

"But you've always known that," Harry interjected. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

"If I could tell you I would." Hermione's eyes began welling up with tears. Not telling them the truth was becoming much harder.

Suddenly, Ron's face became angry. "What did Malfoy do?" he practically shouted.

The tears were now streaming down her face. "I can't say if he did anything," she cried.

Ron finally let go of her hand and stood up, knocking his chair over as he did so. "Why can't you tell us Hermione? I need to know. I'll make him pay for what he's done as long as you tell me!"

Harry stood up too and put his hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Ron, we don't know if he's done anything. Hermione hasn't told us anything specific, we can't just assume." He turned to his other best friend. "Why can't you say anything?"

She looked into Harry's green eyes and then at Ron's outraged, blue eyes. This was a question she wasn't sure how to answer. She couldn't say telling them would cut her life expectancy. "You just have to trust me when I say I can't tell you," she stuttered.

"Was it a bad thing?" Ron asked, this time more calmly.

Hermione's crying slowed. "Is anything done by a Malfoy a good thing?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. They knew it wasn't a trick question; everything any Malfoy did proved to be bad, at least what they had seen and known. It was obvious he did something terrible, something that made Hermione afraid to talk. Or was it more than that? Did it what Malfoy do have something to do with time?

These questions found a way into Harry's thoughts. He decided to press ask Hermione about them. "You said you're afraid of time. Have you always been afraid of time or did it just come on suddenly?"

Hope was once again shining through. Harry's question meant he was starting to understand her situation, somewhat anyways. Hopefully, Ron wasn't far behind.

"Kind of suddenly," she answered. All of a sudden a pain started to make its way through Hermione's body. She stood up to try and get away from the boys, hoping not to scare them.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked starting to follow his girlfriend.

She began to stumble as her vision became blurry. She was struggling to take deep breaths, finding it hard to inhale. Breathing became gasping as she tried to assure Ron and Harry that she was okay, but no words came out of her mouth. With a thud, Hermione fell to her knees. The pain grew sharper, like knives stabbing at every inch of her skin.

Ron and Harry rushed to her side the moment she hit the ground. Neither of them knew what to do because neither of them knew what was happening. Without warning Hermione let out a horrifying scream. Each of them grabbed a hold of her arms to bring her back to the couch. However, upon their touch Hermione pulled away, screaming even more than she had been already. They did know that they were now more helpless than ever.

xx

A/N: Yeah, I did just end it there. Sorry guys. But once again I want to thank you all for your overwhelming support. Your reviews and kind words make me want to write more and that's why this came so quickly! Enjoy and please continue to leave your support.


	10. Chapter 10

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Ten

xxx

The moment Ron and Harry's hands pressed into her skin, a burning sensation erupted. The pain was more than she could bear as she let out a terrifying scream, grabbing everyone's attention in the house. Everything was out of control as once more she tried to stand so that Ron and Harry didn't have to see her like this. She made it two steps before falling back to the ground.

Hermione wasn't sure how much longer this would last. It was certainly the strongest surge of pain that she had felt yet and was beginning to last longer than all other instances. She could feel her body beginning to slip into unconsciousness but fought to hold on, not ready to become helpless. Suddenly, without warning, the pain escalated causing Hermione to scream out once more. Then the worst of the pain began to subside, still leaving plenty of side effects for the young girl to feel. She was left on the ground, breathing deeply, trying to stay conscious. Her vision still hadn't come back and the pain was now a strong ache.

After her final scream, Arthur Weasley flicked his wand, causing Hermione to be lifted into the air. She felt her body become weightless. She thought that she was dying, her body giving in to the pain. _It's too soon, _she thought to herself. It couldn't be time already. She hadn't even told Ron and Harry what was happening to her.

"What's happening?" Ron exclaimed, having no clue how to help his girlfriend. "I know you know so tell me!" He wasn't holding anything back. Seeing Hermione in that much pain scared him and not knowing how to help her killed him inside.

Arthur and Molly exchanged worried glances. "It's not that simple Ronald," Mrs. Weasley tried to calm her son.

"I don't care how complicated it is, we have to do something!" No words were comforting him, not that anyone had said anything comforting in the first place.

Hermione had been listening to the chaos around her. She heard Ron crying out for help and the eldest Weasley's not knowing what to do or say. She was still feeling the pain as it fought to knock her out, but she wouldn't allow that. Deep down, she knew what she had to do.

"Ron," Hermione practically whispered. Everyone turned towards the silent voice. "I know what's happening." She opened her eyes and look towards her blue-eyed boyfriend. Then she turned towards his parents. "And I know you do too."

Mr. Weasley's eyes opened wide. "Hermione, don't do anything you'll regret," he said with a certain fear in his voice.

Hermione gently shook her head. "What's there to regret?"

"You'll lose valuable time," Molly joined in.

Ron was listening eagerly. He needed to know what was wrong, how to help. He walked over to his girlfriend and held her hand. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, not knowing exactly how to break this news. More than anything she feared the loss of time that was inevitable at this point. There was no turning back. "I'm sick," was all she was able to get out before another attack of pain began to set in. This time, however, she was able to hide it from everyone in the room.

"What do you mean sick?" Harry asked as he moved closer to Hermione. His eyes, along with Ron's, continued to stare intently at his best friend.

"M-Malfoy cursed me w-when he was here the f-first time," she stuttered nervously as the pain began to slowly increase. "It's dark magic. I had n-never heard o-of it before. B-but it's meant to c-cause pain, kind of like the Cruciatus c-curse."

Ron and Harry finally broke eye contact with Hermione and turned to each other, Harry giving a small shrug. "So you've been in pain this whole time?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded in response. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress the pain that was bubbling under her skin. The pain had to be coming from telling Harry and Ron. It was like she could feel her time slipping away. She had no idea how much longer she would have but she knew she was going to make the best of it.

"So how do we make it stop?" Ron asked.

No one answered. Hermione looked down as tears began to fill her eyes. Molly and Arthur averted eye contact from Harry and Ron. The two boys were left looking around aimlessly, confused.

"Well?" Ron pushed further, wanting more than anything to solve this problem that his girlfriend was facing.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "We can't," she whispered knowing these words would break his heart.

He was dumbfounded. "What do you mean we can't? There has to be something."

Molly decided to step in and give Hermione a moment to compose herself. "It's dark magic Ronald. No one who has ever suffered from it has lived for more than a year."

The words weren't sinking in. He refused to believe that there wasn't a cure. Maybe they were all wrong, maybe there was someone who was affected and did live but hadn't told anyone.

"There's one more thing," Hermione said, interrupting Ron's thoughts. "I wasn't supposed to tell you or anyone for that matter."

"And why's that?" Harry asked, making his presence known.

Hermione took yet another deep breath in. "Because it cut's my life expectancy even further. Now I don't have as long as I previously had."

Ron was becoming furious. Not at Hermione, but at the situation and those who caused it. "So what you're telling me is that," he paused; afraid of what was about to come out of his mouth. "That you're dying and there's nothing anyone can do to help you?"

All she could do was nod. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip. The pain intensified once more and she was doing her best to hide it. Ron was already going through enough right now; he didn't need to know what she was feeling at that exact moment.

"This can't be happening," Ron whispered as he slowly stood up, finally releasing his girlfriend's hand, and turned towards his parents. "I won't let this happen. I'll do anything."

"Son," Arthur said, putting his hand on his youngest son's shoulder, "we wish there was something that could be done. Believe us, we do. But there's not." He gave a weak smile. "We have to make her comfortable and happy. Unfortunately, that's the best we can do."

Nothing was helping. He knew his father was doing his best but he just didn't understand. This was his Hermione and he was going to fight for her.

xxx

A/N: So I know this took a while but I have bad news for you guys. I'm back at school. This means slower updates. I wish I could change it but I have 4.5 hours of class a day plus 4 hours of work at least on top of that. Throw in some parties and a new townhome that gets me about 4 hours a night for sleep. I'm certainly not abandoning this story but I'm giving you fair warning. You will have to wait a little longer for updates, at least while I'm getting back into the swing of things! Sorry everyone! But do please review and continue to show your support :]


	11. Chapter 11

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Eleven

xxx

It had been only an hour since he was told of Hermione's fate but he felt as if it was a lifetime. All he had been able to do was think about what could be done, how this could be prevented. Hermione had told Ron about the book, so he went upstairs and started reading immediately. As he read the words, tears built up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening. More than anything he couldn't even bear to know the pain Hermione was facing.

After letting out his tears in the privacy of his room, he went back down to the living room. Harry and Hermione were the only ones left. Everyone else had scattered about, trying to act as if everything was normal, but the fact was that nothing would be the same anymore.

Hermione was lying down on the couch while Harry sat in the chair next to her. At that moment, Hermione looked like a normal teenager without a care in the world. That was all he wanted for her. He wanted her to live a normal life, without feeling as much pain as she was.

"Ron, come on over," Hermione spoke from the couch, having noticed Ron on the staircase.

He smiled and made his way over. Harry got out of the seat closest to Hermione and allowed Ron to sit there. Harry sat down on a chair towards her feet. Ron, upon sitting down, grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he kissed her hand.

"I've been better," she said. "But I've been worse," she finished.

There was a silence. Everyone was afraid to speak, every word counted twice as much. Any word could be the last that Hermione heard. It was an unspoken understanding that everyone was aware of. However, it didn't make anything any easier.

Ron decided to break the silence. "I read the book." Hermione looked down and nodded. Taking it as a sign, he continued. "I know that it says that there isn't a cure but I don't believe that. There's something we can do. I know there is."

Hermione's brown eyes looked desperately into his. "I want to believe that too Ron," she paused. "But I can't get my hopes up anymore. I've looked and done all I could."

"And I believe that you have but there's always more that can be done. Isn't that what you've always said to us?" Ron asked.

"Ron, don't push it," Harry stepped in, trying to defend his friend.

Ron was confused. "What am I pushing exactly? I just don't think we should give up on finding a cure."

"And I don't want to either. But you don't realize all that Hermione has done and researched. If there was a cure she would have found it. But she didn't. Now we have to respect that. She doesn't need us to push her like this. It's not what she wants." Harry's words pierced Ron.

"I do respect her!" Ron practically shouted. "But I won't give up! I-"

Ron's speech was interrupted by Hermione's scream. She pulled away from him as she sat up, both of her hands grabbing a hold of her head. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and tears started streaming out of her eyes, which were wide open. Immediately, Ron looked at Harry who, like him, had a scared look on his face. Both of the boys knew that there was nothing they could do to ease the pain. All they could do was stand and look in awe.

"Make it stop, please," Hermione said between her screams. She didn't know why she said this; she knew there was nothing they could do. Then she started coughing, her throat becoming hoarse from screaming so loud. Along with the cough came blood. Harry conjured a towel and handed it to his best friend. It was all he or Ron could do.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione laid back down, claiming that she was feeling better. This however, was a lie. There was still so much pain but she wanted to hide it. She decided to close her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and wake up without the pain.

When Harry and Ron saw Hermione's eyes close they sat around for a few moments. When it was apparent that she was asleep, Harry decided to continue his conversation with Ron. "We can't do that in front of her," he whispered. Ron simply nodded, signaling Harry to continue. "I'm not saying you don't respect her."

Hastily, Ron asked, "Then what are you saying mate because that's exactly what it sounds like you're saying."

"I'm just saying we need to respect her decision. We need to give her what she wants. She's searched for answers and we both know she would be the only one to find a cure if there was one. But there's not. We have to trust her on this." Harry paused, afraid to say these next words out loud. "We have to make her happy so when she, you know, she doesn't regret wasting time."

"I can't give up on her," Ron cried. "I have to do something to save her; I don't know if I can live without her." By the end of his sentence, a few tears had escaped his eyes.

Harry felt the same way, but he had something to explain to Ron. "When you went upstairs and after everyone left, we had a conversation about this. She knew you'd act this way and she knew you wouldn't want to give up. But believe me when I say that it's what she wants." Harry put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "She's been suffering and now we know about it and know why. Now we just have to be there to comfort her and let her know she's not alone."

After pushing his hand off of his shoulder, Ron walked away. "I'll always be there for her. Maybe that's not what she wants but when I find a cure she'll be glad I didn't give up on her, on us, and on finding a cure." With that, Ron walked out of the room. Harry knew better than to follow him, so instead he walked in the opposite direction. Both boys needed some time to take in the situation on their own. Yet neither of them noticed the girl shaking uncontrollably on the couch, red tears streaming from her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Twelve

Xxx

_Ron had just gone up the stairs. He needed a few moments to think this over. It was a hard idea to grasp. Hermione knew he needed some time. She was thankful however, that Harry stayed with her. She didn't want to be fully alone quite yet. _

"_Thank you for staying," she whispered slowly to Harry._

_Harry gave her a small smile. "There's no need to thank me. You've always had my back. Now it's my turn to have yours." He wasn't sure what else to say. There was so much he wanted to ask but was afraid to in fear of upsetting Hermione._

"_Do you think you and Ron will be okay when…" she couldn't bear to say the words._

_Harry's smile disappeared from his face. The answer was obvious but he couldn't just blurt it out. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "It'll be hard," he began as he looked down. "I can't imagine my life without you. Heck, if I didn't have you in my life I would have failed out of school. I'm sure Ron feels the same way." He looked over at Hermione. He noticed tears welding up in her eyes. "We'll never be the same without you." He paused. "If you weren't friends with me this never would have ha—"_

"_Don't you dare say it Harry Potter!" Hermione interrupted. "That's rubbish and you know it. I wouldn't be the same if I never met you or Ron. I wouldn't want things to be any different than they have been."_

_Hermione stopped abruptly. She knew that she did wish that this one thing was different. She wished that she wasn't dying and that she could continue her great life with her friends. But that just wasn't in the cards for her anymore._

"_I have a favor to ask you," Hermione said shyly._

"_Anything," Harry responded._

"_Ron's up there reading, trying to figure out how to stop it. He wants to find a cure," she said to her best friend, looking at the ground._

_Harry was a little confused. "I want to find a cure too Hermione."_

"_I'm not saying you don't Harry," she sighed. "I'm saying I don't want you to try to."_

_Now he was even more confused. "I can't promise that. And I especially can't promise that from Ron. You know that he's driving himself mad right now trying to think of ways to help."_

_Her eyes looked directly into his, pleading. "I've done everything I could. I've searched everywhere. I even tried talking to Malfoy. There's nothing that can be done. All I want to do is enjoy the rest of my life with my best friends. I can't do that if you two are constantly researching and reading. I know it's going to be hard to do that but I really need this from you guys."_

_Harry looked away from her, contemplating the situation. "But Hermione," He started, trying to fight back._

"_No but's Harry," the young witch interrupted. "This was hard enough to handle on my own. I need you to trust me on this. If you waste your time looking then you'll waste time that we could have together. I am begging you to not do that to yourself or me." She paused. "You need to make sure Ron knows this. He'll fight, he'll be mad, but I don't care. I really need this from him and you."_

_As Harry looked back into his friend's eyes he saw the pain that plagued her both mentally and physically. He didn't want to give up on her, but all he could do was nod in agreement as he said, "Anything for you Hermione."_

xxx

The boys had only known about the curse for a few hours, but the fighting was taking its toll on Hermione. All she wanted was for everyone to just be by her side and as happy as they could be. Instead, everyone was fighting and she was left alone. This is exactly what she wished to avoid but knew it was inevitable.

As soon as Harry and Ron started bickering, Hermione began to shake. At first she believed it to be nerves but soon she began to cry tears of blood. It was then that she understood that the fighting was making the spell stronger. The logistics of the spell were foreign to her, but she knew there was no other way that this could be happening.

Not too long after the boys left, Hermione sat up, grabbed a few tissues, and wiped the bloody tears from her eyes. The spell not only sensed and caused physical pain, but emotional pain as well, causing her more trauma then she had thought. She wasn't prepared for this by any means. She knew this was going to take its toll on her physically, but affecting her mental state meant that it would become even harder to fight the pain.

With every thought she had she felt it harder and harder to stay awake, pain consuming her mind, body, and soul. It was then that she decided to let it consume her, just for a short while, to let her gain some strength back and talk with Ron. Little did she knew that closing her eyes would cause her to see more than she ever had before.

Xxx

A/N: So sorry for the long delay! So much has been happening in the past two months for me with school, health, and a new kitten. But no worries because I have in no way, shape, or form given up on this story. I know exactly how I want this story to end and I will let you know it. Just not yet. I'm also sorry this chapter is a little short, but I felt that I needed to post something to let everyone know I'm still here! Please enjoy the latest update and Happy Halloween!


	13. Chapter 13

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Thirteen

xxx

_The moment her eyes closed she was transported to somewhere different. She was, however, surrounded by familiar faces. She was staring at Death Eaters whom had tried to kill her on multiple occasions. The most memorable face came from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange with her evil grin. She did notice one face missing from the bunch of followers around her; the one who had caused the most pain in her life: Lucius Malfoy._

_As this thought reached her head she heard a loud crack from the center of the room. All eyes turned toward the mysterious figure whose cloak covered their face. It was obvious who it was once everyone bowed in the room, including Hermione. She was perplexed as to why she did this._

"_Lucius?" Voldemort said with a deep voice, though not overbearing. He looked directly at Hermione. "What is the status of the curse on the mudblood."_

"_You'll be happier to hear my lord that the curse is in full effect and working wonders." Hermione realized that this voice, Lucius' voice, was coming from her. It was at this moment that she understood that somehow she was observing the situation from Lucius' point of view. She wasn't sure how this was working, but she figured she could question it later. Right now was all about observation and answers._

_The cloaked man in the middle of the room lowered his hood, which was a sign for all the Death Eaters to stand upright again. "Excellent. Everything we have been working towards is getting closer. Our time is almost here. We will reign supreme once more, especially with this blessed curse."_

_All Hermione could do was contemplate the irony of this statement. To her, it was in no way "blessed." It plagued her more than she could bear. But then again, that is what Voldemort wanted._

"_Do you think she will tell the blood traitors?" asked a voice from behind Voldemort. Hermione was not able to get a look at who said this._

_Immediately, the Dark Lord whipped his head around. "What does it matter?" he answered. "The more she suffers, the more she pulls away from the boy. Without his 'friends' who is Harry Potter? He will be so distracted whether he knows or not, and that is when we will make our move." He had turned back around and Hermione was met with the most menacing smile she had ever seen, even worse than Bellatrix's after a fresh kill._

"_What if we hit the Weasley boy with the same curse my Lord?" spoke the body which Hermione was currently inhabiting._

_The smile on Voldemort's face grew even more, which Hermione didn't even think was possible. "That is the reason I have called you all here." Hermione's heart dropped as she continued to listen in on the conversation. "The mudblood was just step one. Step two is making every member of the Weasley family feel the same. They deserve nothing less then what we are going to give them. We will make all the blood traitors suffer. Lucius, since you are the only one who has mastered the curse I am trusting you to finish off the traitors." This caused a murmur to erupt from the crowd._

"_When are we attacking?" a voice from the mass called._

"_Now."_

Hermione's eyes shot open as she threw herself off of the couch; ignoring all the pain she felt coursing through her body. She raced into the kitchen where she knew she was bound to find someone. Luckily she found everyone sitting around the dinner table.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley began, "we were going to wake you, but we knew you needed some rest. Sit down and have something to eat."

She was practically panting, fear and anxiety consuming her body. "We have to get out of here NOW!" she shouted.

Ron stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. "What's going on Hermione?" He asked as he took a hold of her hand.

Before Hermione had a moment to respond loud cracks were heard outside of the Burrow. Through the windows the hooded figures that surrounded her unknowingly were visible. Leading the charge was none other than Lucius Malfoy, whose wand was pointing directly at the window the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were all looking through. With one swift motion the entire wall disappeared, leaving everyone exposed to the Death Eaters.

"Fancy meeting you here," the eldest Malfoy said. This caused Ron's grip on Hermione's hand tightened. Molly and Arthur jumped in front of the kids.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble Malfoy," Mr. Weasley shot back.

"Whatever could you mean?" Lucius smiled. "I assume you told them then mudblood. Pity, I was hoping you were going to live a long, happy life."

Ron's hand pulled away from Hermione and grabbed at his wand. He ran in front of his parents, a curse ready on his lips. But before anything escaped his mouth Hermione ran in front of him. Her eyes looked into his, desperately trying to get him to not doing anything she found stupid.

"You'll pay for what you did you stupid git," Ron responded, giving into Hermione's demands of not doing anything dumb.

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out from the crowd and lowered her hood. "You have no right to even speak to us you ungrateful fool," she said in with a cruel tone. "But don't you worry, you're going to get yours, all of you are." The smile on her face finally made an appearance. "Don't worry mudblood, you won't be the only one feeling the pain after we're through here."

They were vastly outnumbered, but still everyone in the Weasley's Burrow pulled out their wands. Hermione followed in suit trying to figure out a way to not let this happen. She turned away from Ron and looked at the mob of Death Eaters that stood in front of her. As she turned she realized that her breathing was growing heavier. The pain she had been ignoring was finally making its presence known violently as she started to shake.

A smile crept to the face of Lucius Malfoy as he noticed the scene in front of him. "What do we have here?" he asked keeping his eyes sharply tuned onto Hermione.

She began sinking to the ground, trying desperately to keep her composure. However, the pain was just too much for her and she fell to the ground. Ron immediately dropped his stare from the Death Eaters and followed his girlfriend to the ground.

"Hermione, what do you need?" he asked with a worried voice. He knew what the answer was going to be but he wanted to ask anyway.

"Don't worry Weasley," Malfoy said stepping forward and raising his wand. "You're next." With a flick of his wrist, lights sputtered out heading straight for the youngest male of the Weasley household. Luckily, someone else had fired a spell right back to defend Ron. Soon enough, spells were flying everywhere. Chaos erupted.

"Ron, get Hermione out of here," Arthur Weasley instructed his son.

Without hesitation, Ron lifted the small girl into his arms and ran behind his family. He needed to find a safe spot to hide until his family was safe or at least hide Hermione so he could go back and help.

"What are you doing?" Hermione practically shouted from Ron's arms. "We have to get everyone out of there."

"Your safety comes first Hermione."

She jumped out of his arms, barely landing on her feet, and started running in the direction they had come from. "Ron you don't understand! They're trying to do the same thing to your family that they did to me!" She was sprinting now. The pain was insignificant. What was important was the safety of her second family, of her best friends.

The Death Eaters had outnumbered the Weasley's and Harry, but there were now a lot less, probably because there were so many of them that they were easy targets. Spells were flying everywhere. She needed to find Malfoy and not let him cast the curse on anyone. Thanks to her dream, or whatever it was, she knew what the catch was. She was the only one who could prevent it from happening.

Luckily, Hermione spotted Malfoy on the other side of the field. She did notice that he wasn't alone. Ginny was there, dueling with him. Behind her crept a Death Eater, ready to ambush her. Once more Hermione sprinted, avoiding curses and spells that were soaring through the air.

The Death Eater behind Ginny shot a spell at her back causing her to fall to the ground. After his job was done he went back to the battlefield which was now on the other side of the field. Malfoy inched his way closer to the sole daughter of the red-headed family.

"I don't think I could have planned this any better than it has turned out," he said as he pointed his wand at the witch. "Eternus Nex!" he shouted. Yet to his surprise the curse was stopped by an invisible shield. The smile on his face disappeared.

Hermione lowered her wand and ran to Ginny's side. "Are you okay?" she asked the young girl whom she considered her sister. Ginny simply nodded, still reeling from the surprise attack.

"You stupid mudblood! I should have finished you when I had the chance!"

Hermione stood back up and stepped in front of Ginny. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked bravely. Lucius raised his wand once more and Hermione did the same, both of them eager for the other to make the first move.

"Well this is a familiar scene," Lucius stated, referring to their earlier encounter when Hermione was searching for answers. "And if I recall correctly I know exactly how it ends."

Just then Hermione was met with an overwhelming sensation that encompassed her whole body. She fell to the ground almost instantly. This attack was worse than anything she had felt before.

Malfoy walked over to Hermione and circled her convulsing body. "Why kill you when I can make you suffer this much? I have total control over you mudblood. I own you," he paused and a smile crept back onto his face. "And believe me when I say this isn't going to be the worst pain you will ever feel. It's not even close."

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

As Time Ticks Away

Chapter Fourteen

xxx

The thought of the pain becoming worse frightened her more than anything else. It was already more than she could stand. Hermione almost wanted to wish for death. Malfoy still stood above her, laughing, as he watched his curse work its magic on its poor victim. Everyone else was still battling over the hill, no one aware of the young witch's misery.

"You know who would really appreciate this scene?" Lucius asked rhetorically, knowing Hermione was in no condition to answer. "The Dark Lord himself."

Her heart sank and she wasn't sure why. Nothing worse could be done to her. Death would merely be a gift and Voldemort knew that. There was no reason to fear him other than the fact that he could hurt her friends. He could hurt Ron. She realized than that she couldn't let anyone hurt him. It was the only thing worse than the constant pain she was always in.

Lucius rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark etched into his forearm. Slowly, he moved his other hand towards the serpent and the skull. His fingers began their descent towards the wretched image. Just as contact was about to be made a shot of light flew directly into the older wizard's chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

Ginny Weasley now stood next to her fallen friend, the closest thing she had to a sister, with her wand hot from a fresh spell. She was breathing very deeply, fear and anticipation taking control of her emotions as she waited for a counter spell or curse from the blonde.

"You stupid girl!" Malfoy shouted. "You will regret that." Once more he raised his wand, ready to utter the words that plagued Hermione's life. To his surprise, however, his wand flew from his hands. Ron Weasley now stood holding the older wizards wand.

"First my girlfriend, then my sister," he began angrily. "You better run." As he flicked his wand Malfoy disappeared with a loud crack. "Stupid git," he whispered as he lowered his wand and ran over to Hermione, who was still on the ground, and Ginny, who was now kneeling next to her with one arm draped around her shoulders. "Are you two okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Thanks to you and Hermione I'm okay." She sat on the ground, her arm still around her best friend. "I don't know what happened though. It's like he made the pain come to her."

Ron knelt down, held Hermione's hand, and gave it a small kiss. "You'll be okay Hermione. It'll be gone soon." He looked back over the hill. "Ginny watch her. I'm going to go help out over there." Once more he kissed his girlfriend's hand, gave it one more comforting squeeze, and disappeared over the hill.

"We should help too," Hermione said as she started to stand up.

Ginny immediately pushed her down gently with the arm that was around her. "Not a chance in hell are you going over there."

"Ginny I'm fine, really," Hermione persisted. "What if they're in trouble and need us?"

The younger girl let out a sigh. "You're not fine and we both know that. Only one of us is willing to admit that. And second, if they need us I'm sure we will know. Right now my first concern is you." She paused and looked at the older witch's sullen face. "You're dating my brother. I've never seen him this happy and it's all because of you. On top of that, you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me. Neither of us have sisters and I don't know about you but I enjoy having another girl around. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Hermione let a small smile escape her lips. "You sound like your brother. And don't worry, that's not a bad thing."

"I was taking it as a compliment either way."

Both girls let out a laugh, one that was much needed. After this peaceful moment they glanced back over the hill, sparks still coming from beyond from spells being freshly casted. The moment was soon gone as worry and fear crossed both of their faces.

"Ginny I have a really bad feeling," Hermione said suddenly. Something sank in the pit of her stomach. Her aches and pains took a different form, causing a different kind of agony. She realized her breath had become staggered, her vision was growing fuzzy. "We have to go."

"Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked as she noticed her friend's demeanor suddenly change. "Come on, let's get out of here." The younger witch helped her older friend up, let Hermione rest some of her weight on her shoulder, and started to walk as fast as she could away from the scene behind him.

"We have to tell Ron," Hermione breathed heavily. Her eyes and mind were beginning to fail her. Darkness was ready to consume her.

The red-head, still moving as quickly as she could, spoke to her friend. "He'll be okay. We'll find him once we know the coast is clear."

Hermione fell to the ground, bringing Ginny down with her, tears now streaming out of her eyes. "No! We have to find him!" she began shouting. No sooner had she began to panic that she fully lost consciousness, her head slinking to the ground, bouncing off the dead grass.

Ginny shook her as hard as she could shouting, "HERMIONE WAKE UP!" When that didn't work, the young girl pulled out her wand. "Aguamenti!" she screamed, causing water to stream from her wand. This proved useless as Hermione lay there, lifeless. Soon tears were staining her face. "Please Hermione, please wake up," she begged.

"Well what do we have here," spoke an icy, dark voice from behind. "Looks like it's time for some fun."


End file.
